


Raise a Glass To Freedom

by j_gabrielle



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Inception Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Established Relationship, I apologise mightly for this, Implied Relationships, M/M, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: They meet, as if it weren't cliched enough, in a little cafe tucked away in an alleyway in Montmarte. Faraday curses under his breath at the sight of Vasquez at Sam's side, but Goodnight grins, gold teeth catching in the light when he sees Sam on approach.





	

They meet, as if it weren't cliched enough, in a little cafe tucked away in an alleyway in Montmarte. Faraday curses under his breath at the sight of Vasquez at Sam's side, but Goodnight grins, gold teeth catching in the light when he sees Sam on approach. 

"Good God Chisolm, you're still breathing!" He laughs, getting to his feet and folding the man into a bear hug complete with back thumping. "How long has it been? Five years since - "

"- the Fischer job, yeah." Sam smiles. In their community, only the notable jobs bear mention and only the legendary are immortalised as the benchmark for time.

Goodnight beckons Billy over, gesturing between them. "Billy, Sam. Sam, Billy. Billy here has been keeping me on the straight and narrow, and I reckon he's got a trick or two that would more than suit your proclivities." He winks. Billy rolls his eyes, though the quirk of his lips takes the sting out of the gesture. 

"I see you brought Faraday." Sam nods at the other two men sitting at opposite ends of the table, endeavouring very hard to ignore the other.

"Well, Vasquez signed up the moment he heard Faraday was here. You wouldn't happen to know...?"

Sam snorts. "As if either one of them will ever cop up to why they hate each other so much. If I'd to take a guess, I would think that something happened during the Cullen job. Heard it all went tits up and that they had to high tail out of there even before the kick."

At this, Billy sighs. Looking at them in turn. "Oh, grasshoppers. You have much to learn." He pats them both on the shoulder as he pushes past them. Sam tilts his head, jerking his chin at Billy, to which Goodnight merely shrugs and smiles sheepishly. An entire answer in itself.

Billy leads them to a nondescript flat tucked above an antique's shop. Horne, he says of the proprietor, big bearlike man was once an extractor in one of the pioneer programmes. Messed him up real good, he says, so now he sells antiques downstairs and rents out the flat above. Sam lingers outside the window, looking in consideringly. The flat is spacious enough that they set up the living room as the operations area, while they decide that the first bedroom would be used as Billy's make shift lab. The second and third rooms are set aside for storage and when they pull out the recliners, Sam thinks that if anything feels like home to him, this would be it.

"Better than some warehouse in Paris, ain't it?" Goodnight smirks, lighting a cigarette. Sam takes the offered lighter and lights his own.

"Don't knock it. A miracle was planned in that warehouse. Where is it anyways?" Sam says. They're both on the balcony, watching the sun set on the city and the million lights coming alive in the held breath between light and dark.

Goodnight shakes his head. "Don't know. Tried ferreting it out of Arthur when I saw him in New Orleans, but he wouldn't say. Not even when I offered Billy's services for his next job."

"Probably for the best. Never good to deify a place."

They smoke in silence as the wind begins to pick up. "You still dream, Goody?" Sam asks, taking a deep drag. 

"Do you?" He replies. "For old dogs in the game like us, dreaming on our own is an impossibility. Part of the many, many side effects they never told us we would be bequethed."

"I know a man with a knack for compounds that I could introduce you to. Part of the Fischer job, he was. Arthur says he is always ameneable for a challenge."

Turning slightly, Goodnight watches the way Billy has his shirt sleeves rolled up to the elbows, carrying in equipment into the room set aside for him. "I'll pass. I got Billy and he helps when he can. What he brews doesn't always work, but the good days are beginning to outweigh the bad, and for that I am eternally grateful. I must've done something right in my life to have him by my side."

Seeing something on his face, Sam claps Goodnight on the shoulder, squeezing. "I'm glad, old friend, that you've found peace."

"As am I." Goodnight says softly, mirroring Sam. Ducking his head for a moment, he clears his throat. "In fact, if you'd be willing, Billy and I have put in our application to be lawfully wedded. And I reckon it'd be nice to have a friend by my side on the day."

Sam lets the cigarette slip out of his fingers, stunned before face controting into joy. "Goodnight Robicheaux being made good and honest! Of course! I would be, and am, honored." He laughs, pulling him into a hug.

"If you both are quite done giving us all lung cancer, Red's here." Faraday says rapping his knuckles on the glass pane of the balcony door. They part, but not before sharing a mirrored manic grin. 

Billy takes to Goodnight's side the moment they step to the large dining table that has been drafted into the middle of their war council. Sam takes a moment to look at each and every one of them in turn. "We're going after Bartholomew Bogue." He announces, taking the file from Vasquez and spreading it out on the table top. "CEO of Bogue Industry. Has fingers in every pie, and toes in many more. Nothing is too illegal for him, nothing is too law bound for him to break. He is the devil personified wrapped in Tom Ford."

"Now, that is an image." Faraday wolf whistles, smirking at the way Vasquez glares at him.

"Thanks for the recap of last week's episode. Now can we get to the part where you tell us why we're all here?" Red says, folding his arms in front of him, ever the picture of sullen adolesence.

Slipping a picture from the stack of photos, he slides right under the light. "Three weeks ago he purchased the land around a town called Rose Creek. Says that there is a contamination in the ground somehow, but everyone knows it is a lie. There is gold in those lands and Bogue wants it. Wants it bad."

"Who is bankrolling us?" Vasquez pipes up.

Sam slides another photo. "Mrs. Emma Cullen. Daughter of late local businessman, widow of another." 

"Pretty." Faraday says when he sees her steely gaze staring back at him. Vasquez only glares more venemously.

"What do you need us to do?" Billy asks, the silver hairpin he has stuck to his hair glint a wicked gleam in the light.

Sam smiles as if he had been expecting that question. "We are going to rob and ruin Bartholomew Bogue. We are going to take him for everything he has ever owned and ever loved on both topside and down there. We are going to wreck him and we are going to end him. Our goal is to make sure that he understands what hell truly means. So, who is in?"

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a rush. All mistakes my own.


End file.
